narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunagakure
Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Sand") lies in the Land of Wind. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure's leader is the Kazekage, the most recent being Chusaki Takaharu. Ninja from this village are known to specialize in Fūton, Dokuton and Kugutsu no Jutsu. Gathered together from the various desert dwelling warriors of the sands, Sunagakure has the smallest population of all the great nations. The shinobi make up for this deficit with their ferocity. Their philosophy: success of a mission supersedes all, even the lives of the warriors involved. The sands present a variety of dangers for any outsider who dares to trespass upon their world. The standard gear for the desert shinobi includes a dun colored flack jacket containing numerous pockets for scrolls and other gear, dark loose fitting trousers, and the Keffiyeh to protect their heads from the sun. The forehead protector(額当て, Hitai-ate) is usually worn as the Agal to keep the head covering in place. Others may wear it either upon the forehead, neck, arms, or other areas as suits the comfort of the individual warrior. Often times this item is omitted altogether during covert operations in order to allow the village deniability in the event of mission failure. An accessory tool pouch comes as part of the standard gear and is typically affixed to the leg or waist. As Sunagakure is noted for its excellence in medical training and facilities, it is quite common for many of the shinobi to pack along their own medical supplies as befits their personal skill level. Those who specialize in Fūton often carry large fan upon their backs. Members of the village puppet brigade(傀儡部隊, Kugutsu Butai) are also noted for packing their war puppets in this same manner or within scrolls of summoning. List of Kazekages The Kazekage (風影; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow") are the leaders of Sunagakure. Feared and respected across the world, they are responsible for making Sunagakure a powerful and great village, despite its small size. Full-bodied statues of all the former Kazekage are kept in the room where Sunagakure's council convenes. Kazekages in Shinobi Legends History #'Shodai:' Radiant Eclipse #'Nidaime:' Kayenta Moenkopi #'Sandaime:' CJoftheDesert #'Yondaime:' Raijin Hikari #'Godaime: 'Zojin Tanaka #'Rokudaime:' Ignis "Silver" Moonfire #'Nanadaime:' Chusaki Takaharu Noted Locations Outside the Village Walls (All people traveling towards Suna from the north pass through the first two areas before reaching the front gates, the Salt Flats lie to the south and run toward the sea.) *The Sand Sea *Great Cliffs of Sunagakure *Salt Flats *Temple Oasis *Selance *Bedouin Refuge *Dragon Oasis *Shinobi Kingdom *Desert Acre Monastery *Scorpion Pyramid Within the Village Walls *Office of Registration *Main Bazaar *Local Shops *The Town Square *Residential District *The Mission Office *Sunagakure's Grand Library *The Greenhouse *Sunagakure Medical Center *Sunagakure Ninja Academy Other Disclosed Facilities (These locations are not made public knowledge unless in times of emergency. Only the upper shinobi, Jounin and higher, know the direct pathways to these facilities.) *Dungeons of Sunagakure *Ancient Ruins of Al-Kahtar *Haktyl Prominent Clans/Organizations Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans as well as organizations. Although a few of the prominent clans have started their origins in other villages, branches of those main clans reside here. Clans *Maeda Clan *Inuzuka Clan *Yamanaka Clan *Tanaka Clan *Hizashi Clan Organizations *Six Desert Scorpions (六沙漠蠍, Mutsu Sabaku Sasori) *Sunagakure ANBU *Puppet Brigade (傀儡部隊, Kugutsu Butai) Defenses Recent Actions *Total Reinforcement of the Walls and Caverns : As of November 16th 2014, all barrier walls surrounding the village were repaired and reinforced to prevent and minimize damage during seismic activity. This procedure included not only the structures within the village, but to those caverns and structures below the sands as well. These were to include and not be limited to the ruins of the ancient Al-Kahtar city and the water canals from which the village and surrounding region derives its water supply. *Third Stage Barrier, blocking space time jutsu. : After the attack and brutal maiming of the Rokudaime Kazekage Silver Moonfire, the ban on all Space Time jutsu was enacted at his behest. The barrier was implemented after the design was agreed upon by the council and put into practice. *Total Fūinjutsu Sweep and Renewal : As of March 19th 2013, all vagrant fūinjutsu not belonging to the Kazekage or active Sunagakure shinobi forces have been located and removed from within the village and from the village walls by Suna's security team. All otherwise officially documented fūinjutsu have been re-installed. Active Installations Sensing System Technique : This is a detection type barrier that can be used to surround the entire village in a transparent dome, and allows the security team to monitor said area remotely. The barrier is connected to a second, smaller barrier called a Sensing Water Ball (感知水球, Kanchi Suikyū) which the technique user uses to detect entrants into the barrier as well as maintain the size, and shape barrier. When someone passes through the barrier, the sphere ripples at the point of entry. This sphere is made from water, and persons, or chakra is represented as varying-sized blimps. Hidden Eye Technique : A technique inspired by the Telescope Technique, Fūinjutsu: Kakushi-Me creates seals which when remotely activated by a user act as an "eye" for surveillance purposes. These seals are well hidden along the main gate's walls as well as the walls within the village itself. They are mostly concentrated along high-traffic streets and the marketplace. There is a special security team dedicated to running these seals in shifts throughout the day. Particle Disruption Seal : Ryūshi no Konran Fuu; drawing its power from the same supply as the kekkai it is engraved to, this seal spreads out a village-wide field of wildly fluctuating energy, not unlike that utilized in space-time techniques. Due to its chaotic nature it keeps the village in a state of constant flux, mild enough not to hamper the populaces daily living, yet still plenty strong to disrupt and break apart any and all space-time jutsus. The effect is indiscriminate, affecting both local and visitor alike, unless they are branded by a special seal. This seal acts as a counter to the jamming, negating just enough of the energy to create a minuscule 'bubble', a safe-zone just barely big enough for one person to utilize. The seals can be deactivated at the will of the Kazekage should the need arise. History Pre-History Though an arid wasteland at the present date, what is known today as the Land of Wind was not always a vast desert, but rather a fair green country. Over a thousand years ago twas lush to the point of being nearly a jungle, housing a culture known as Al-Kahtar or more commonly as just 'The Ancients'. Much of that race is as of yet unknown, including whether they were humans or a whole other species of their own, but at least one thing can be said for certain; they were far more advanced, if not literally more evolved, than any people the world has yet to see to this day. Through focusing on self improvement and science rather than warfare as was so prevalent those days, the Al-Kahtar were able to achieve quite significant power in matters of both the body and in particular the mind; their level of technology was no lesser for it. Despite years of extensive study of their artifacts, few to none have been able to even begin to fathom how their creations functioned, much less how they were built in the first place; many would find it easier to compare their craft to borderline magic, rather than something man-made. Despite all their might however, even their civilization could not endure the cataclysm that turned the once verdant land into the desert it is today, and now little more remains of the once sophisticated civilization than ruins and obscure relics. Their knowledge and history were not lost to time for good however, for thanks to the fortunate discovery of few and precious manuscripts, stone carvings and canister sealed archives, study and understanding of the ancient culture can still continue and has since then advanced by leaps and bounds. While the exact details of the cataclysm ending this age have been lost so far back into legend that few to none believe the land was once a verdant country anymore, the fact it was now a harsh and windy, beyond inhospitable climate remains irrefutable. Founding of Sunagakure no Sato WIP Foes Faced in Battle *Jhen Moran In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Sunagakure: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Suna. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of Suna may role-play Suna NPCs. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Suna Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."'' Trivia A standard tip jar is set out in the town square during all village functions to fund the old shinobi retirement ranch is on a need to know basis and carefully guarded. All donations are tax deductible and very much appreciated. Category:Villages